Having To Love In Secret
by Josieeeee
Summary: Rose And Scorpius Have Hidden Their Love For Each Other For 2 Years. Now They're In Their 3rd Year Their Love For Each Other Has Grown And They've Decided To Show It To Eachother, But Is It All Worth It With The Past Between Their Two Families?
1. Finding Out

**A.N; So.. My Next Story Is Now Underway. Its A Harry Potter Fan Made One. Its Going To Be Pretty Long. But Effective, I Hope... So Enjoy And I Will Do Another A.N. At The Bottom. Btw, Some Names Are Made Up.**

* * *

Scorpius POV.

I, Scorpius Malfoy... have made the worst mistake a Slytherin could ever make. Crossing a boundary to be with a Gryffindor. What was I thinking? She's a Gryffindor, an enemy to the Slytherins. But... I love her... No. Scorpius, stop being foolish. How could you love her in such a way? You should love a Slytherin. Not Rose... A Weasly! Your father would be disappointed in you. Very disappointed with you. But she was beautiful, kind, caring...

Scorpius slammed his fist hard onto his bed frame. How could he have been so stupid? His shoulders drooped from their normal body shape. He loved her too much to be angry. The first time he'd met her... Looked into her hazel eyes... Saw them sparkle when she smiled at him. He was just pulled straight into her beauty...

Lysander shook him out of his day-dream.

'Scorpius, get your stuff ready, we've got potions with them god-dammed Gryffindors. I'm going to mess up that Roses potion.' Lysander sniggered. The moment Scorpius heard what he was going to do he scowled at him.

'Why you looking at me like that Scorp? We do it all the time-' Lysander was cut off my a punch to his stomach.

'We don't do it all the time.' Scorpius glowered. Walking out of the room to Potions class.

'Miss Weasly,' Professor Grubhidden droned, 'What ingredients do you need to make a cure for boils?' He asked with a scowl, he was head of the Slytherin house and didn't like the Gryffindors too well. Just like the ex headmaster and head of Slytherin didn't, Professor Snape. Scorpius' dad had told him about that professor, saying he was the best Professor and headmaster any school could have. That was when Scorpius drank in every word he said. He was jumped out of thought by Roses sweet voice.

'6 Snake fangs, which have been crushed into fine powder, brewed for approximately 3 minutes, then added with 4 horned slugs and 2 porcupine quills which are stirred with a spoon 5 times clockwise.' Rose replied swiftly. Scorpius looked round at her, she was beautiful, she looked at him and gave the briefest of smiles before turning away. He kept that smile in his mind all the time of the class.

After class was Transfiguration, at which Gryffindors and Slytherins were expected to work together to change animals into objects. Professor Trinity gave an example to the class by changing a dove into a beautiful silvery white quill. She asked the class to find a Slytherin or Gryffindor partner and change the doves she had placed onto the tables into Quills. Scorpius headed straight for Rose, now he could have a decent conversation with her. He smiled to himself.

* * *

Rose's POV.

He's coming over, what do I do? My hearts beating so fast, I feel myself blushing... Oh God, he laughed. I had a serious crush on Scorpius Malfoy... An enemy of my mother, father, uncle and aunt. But he was so gorgeous... His blue eyes, his blonde hair... So dreamy..

'Hey Weasly..' I saw him blush a little but he quickly sat down. His hair covered his eyes. God he was gorgeous. All through transfiguration we just kept staring at each other, but we had made our dove turn into a quill. He whispered into my ear at the end of class, to meet him at lunch on the quidditch pitch. I nodded, blushing slightly as his hand brushed against mine.. He told me to turn into my animagus of a fox, so we wouldn't be caught by anyone. He then walked away slowly making sure to turn around and give one last smile. I was glowing inside so I was pretty sure I was glowing on the outside as well.

Albus walked over to me, we were cousins but he was more like a brother.

'Rose, you and Scorpius? What was that all about? He asked frowning slightly.

'None of your business,' I murmured with a secret smile. He looked at me in surprise, guessing at what it was, shaking his head.

'Rose, you can't-' His voice became hushed, 'You can't fancy Scorpius! Your parents won't accept him, since he's a Malfoy. And his family have a line of D-e-a-t-h-e-a-t-e-r-s,' Albus started to become frantic, trying to make her change her mind about him but she wasn't. She rolled her eyes at him.

'Al, you're being over dramatic, I can take care of myself, I am a year above you ya'know. Plus, I'm smart and I can look after myself perfectly fine.' She noted with a slight nod. She saw his shoulders droop and knew he had given up. She smiled triumphantly. Then walked away, rushing to the Gryffindor common room so she could quickly meet up with Scorpius.

* * *

**A.N; Okay! I Have Finished The First Chapter Of My Story, Which I Will Admit, Was Inspired By FlyAwayDreamCatchers New Story! Which Is Amazing, I Advise You To Check It Out. So All Over YouTube Are The Scorpius And Rose Love Stories And Fan-Made Arts. I Decided To Do A Story On Them, Where They Had To Keep Their Love Secret From Their Parents, Friends And Other Family. This Is Because Their To families Are Rivals And So Are Their Houses. So They Have To Use Their Animaguses Of A Wolf And A Fox To See And Spend Time With Each Other. This Secrecy Makes Their Love For Each Other Grow Stronger, But Will They Be Able To Stay With Each Other...? Keep Reading :)  
Please Review And If There Is Any Improvements You Could Give To Me Please Tell me Them! Thank You!**


	2. The Quidditch Pitch

**A.N; Thanks For The Review And Views Guys! Remember To Either Review What I Need To Work On Or Improve Or PM About It :]**

* * *

Scorpius' POV

'Well, well, well, it seems like our little Scorpius has fallen for a grubby ugly ginger Weasly.' Lysander laughed with Tubbs and Gibbs. I scowled at the three of them. Then I chuckled. The three of them stared at me in disbelief.

'Fallen? For a Weasly? You must be joking. I'm being friendly so I can destroy her family.' I chuckled again. In my head I knew this wasn't true I just didn't want to get in shit with them. Them three idiots thought he liked Jennifer Hills, she was what the other houses called 'The Slytherins Top Fox' but I knew who the top fox was in my mind. Rose. Her beautiful red hair and tanned-ish skin. She was my beauty even if she didn't know it yet.

'Now excuse me boys, I have some work to get on with,' And I pushed past them just like that, making my way to the Slytherin Commen Room so I could change into my Animagus. A Wolf.

* * *

Roses POV

I was hiding in the shadows of the Quidditch pitch, waiting for him. My Love. I was hoping he wasn't standing me up because he was late. Plus, I didn't know what his Animagus was...

Then I saw him and I knew it was him because he was gorgeous. A broad, beautiful wolf, standing in the middle of the snow covered Quidditch pitch. I trotted over to him, slowly and tentivly. He ran over to me, ushering me back into the shadows. We sat underneath the stalls. Pushing into each other. I never felt this way before. So loved and treasured by someone who should be my rival... But we were in love. Deeply in love. We finally formed back into our usual selves... But we were naked, just in the fur coats of our animals. Me in a ginger one, him in a greyish-black one. We snuggled up closer to each other, to keep warm, he moved he onto his lap, so that we could be closer. My heart was beating so fast.

'Scorpius...' I whispered into his chest, he returned it by kissing my head, lingering there for a moment. I breathed him in, his warm smell. He smelt of... The frost outside. I snuggled up to him, as close as I could. He pulled me in.

* * *

Scorpius POV

'Oh Rose..' I thought in my mind. Accidently breathing it out as well. She looked up at me her eyes shimmering. I don't know how long we'd been sat her in the cold but it was getting dark and the moon was shining in her eyes. She was so beautiful. And to think, the only thing between my naked body and hers was a few fur coats. I could take her here, make her mine but I decided against it. She was too precious to get in too... yet.

'Don't you feel uncomfortable like this...with me?' I asked Rose. She shook her head.

'No, because I know you won't take advantage of me like any other guy would...' My eyes widened, and to think I was thinking about taking her. I scolded myself and promised to never think like that again, unless she hinted on it. Then I would... With her permission. I pulled her closer, to keep her warmer, she was so beautiful.

We heard a noise and instantly turned back into our animagus'.

* * *

Roses POV

Since I was the most quiet I trotted out making no noise to find Al there...

'Rose, get back in the shadows, Lysander, Gibbs and Tubbs are coming with that Jennifer.' He whispered quickly ushering me back inside. Scorpius and I went under one of the big stalls. Staying against each other. We heard voices.

'What you doing here Potter?' Spat Tubbs.

'Practising for Quidditch.' Albus gave the smart reply of, then added, 'To own your team tomorrow. Being beaten by us lousy Gryffindors, I would be pretty disgusted with that, wouldn't you?' Albus was playing against the boundry, teasing them. This wasn't going to end well...

'Why you little-' Lysander was cut off by a dog bark. It was Scorpius. He had jumped to Albus' rescue.

'Scorpius.. What are you doing here?' Jennifer squealed. She fancied him by far. Tough! He was mine. She ran over to him but he growled viciously. Barking like hell. Albus put his hand on his head.

'Calm down, they wouldn't dare touch me.' And Albus turned into his animagus, a eagle. He sqwaked, flying at them. He grabbed Gibbs and lifted him up into the air.

'PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M SORRY ALBUS! I REALLY AM!' Gibbs was screaming like a baby, Albus was taking him to the Forbidden Forest, he perched him on a tree. Then sqwaked again. Flying for Lysander next. But they both ran off so, he went to get Gibbs back and dropped him from such a height, it seemed like he squashed the other too. He then landed back where Scorpius was sat in his fur turned back to his normal form. I ran to them turning back to my normal form. We all giggled. We knew we were going to be in trouble for this. But Albus had bought our clothes and brooms, so we had an excuse.

* * *

**A.N; So Thats The 2nd Chapter Finished. God, That Took Me Ages, But That Was Basically The Quidditch Pitch. Review It For Me, Add Any Improvements I Need To Make. Thanks Again! :] The Next Chapter Will Have 3 POVs, Albus', Scorpius' And Roses!**


	3. Threats, Trust, Doubts

**A.N; So I Actually Had To Think This Chapter Through, Since I Didn't Know What To Put In It... Which Annoyed Me A Little But Here It Is!**

* * *

Albus' POV

'Hey Scorpius,' I asked while we walked back to the castle. 'Why did you jump out and save me from them back there?' I was a bit, shall we say, confused. He looked at me. Then finally replied.

'You can't tell anyone about this.' He seemed serious, so I made a motion for him to continue. But Rose butted in.

'You can't tell James, Lily, your mum, my mum, your dad, my dad, no one but me and Scorpius!' She was looking at me in such a way I felt like flinching.

'You can trust me Rose, I'm your cousin!' I pleaded. She looked at me then at Scorpius and nodded.

'Me and Rose... Are... Together,' He said after a few moments of waiting. My eyes widened and I looked from Rose to Scorpius and back again.

'T-together!' I stuttered. I turned to Rose, 'If your mum and dad find out about this, your both toast!' I started freaking out.

'That's why you're going to keep your blimming mouth shut!' Rose glowered. 'I'm in love and nothing can change that. I love him Albus and he loves me too, we will find a way to be together. I know we will.' Rose started looking up to the night sky, the way my Aunt Hermione used to do when we were sat outside having a bonfire. I knew they were in love. I sighed.

'Rose, you owe me.' I finally said. Roses eyes lit up with so much excitement, she pounced on me in a vicious happiness and we fell to the ground.

'Albus! Thank you so much! You're the best cousin I could ever have!' She was so happy. I pushed her off and we both stood up laughing. Scorpius joined in hugging us both. This felt weird for me but somehow I knew we were both going to be good friends in the future. If mum, dad, uncle or aunt somehow found out, I would stand by Rose and Scorpius no matter what.

* * *

Roses POV

_'Dear Diary,_

_I am the happiest person alive. I'm with Scorpius, the guy of my dreams! A Slytherin though. He was gorgeous, his pale blonde hair which covered his blue eyes, his pale skin which should be cold but was always warm, his muscular body. He was perfect! The best thing about it is, I can share this joy with my cousin Albus Severus Potter. Whom should be the last person I told, but he came to mine and Scorpius' rescue when Lysander, Gibbs and Tubbs were coming to find him with that prat, Jennifer Hill. She fancied Scorpius so bad. It's unbelievable. But he's mine. Now and forever. In a couple of years time, when we've left Hogwarts, maybe we can start a family of our own.'_

I stared at the last bit I had just wrote and frowned crossing it out. I was being silly now, I didn't know how long this was going to last until everyone found out. I sighed. My head was hurting. I went to the trunk at the bottom of my bed and opened it, searching for my secret pocket, which mum hid some pumpkin juice to last me the term. She also put in some chocolate, she said this will make me feel better, she told me once about a great wizard who had told Uncle Harry that. He was the father of Teddy Lupin. I guess Professor Lupin was a great wizard, but it was sad that he couldn't have watched Teddy grow up... I took out the pumpkin juice and chocolate and sat on my bed getting out my copy of Quidditch Through The Ages. You see I was aiming to become the new Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so I decided to read as many tactics as possible. I'd sent mum a letter, my mum had sent me back a broom, a Firebolt in fact. I kept the broom under my bed out of sight. I was actually a pretty good keeper, I practiced with Scorpius and had blocked every score he tried to get. And that was a fact.

'ROSE!' I heard Albus shouting. I was jerked out of my daydream at once. I looked at my clock. 'WE'RE LATE!' He shouted again .

'Sugar,' I grabbed my books and ran out of my door. Albus was waiting for me at the end of the staircase. I rushed down and we quickly ran to our next lesson, A History Of Magic.

* * *

Scorpius' POV

Great Divination. Such a boring lesson. I really don't see the point in it. All we do is look through a dream book, keep a dream journal and look into a crystal ball which has swirling mist. I mean seriously. The only thing I saw in this was that the teacher Professor Trelawny was a complete lunatic. I mean come on.

'Today, we are going to look, into the beyond! Take your partners cup and look for the symbols through the book!' she said in her weird, shivering voice. Her eyes wide open, then she asked a RavenClaw boy if he would read out what was in his friends cup.

'A Cross, a sun, a moon and a star.' He replied. The guys name was Rufus, he was a black-haired lad, but his hair had this dark blue tinge. He had tanned skin and was obviously a popular RavenClaw, he had one of those smiles that was pretty smug. Obviously a half-blood. A proud one at that. Him and his mates sniggering after he had answered her question. What a douche. I sighed in irritation.

After what I would call hours but was actually only an hour, we finished our lesson. The word finally was just stuck in my mind. Finally the class had finished. Finally I get to see Rose. Finally I can get away from that smug RavanClaw. Finally, Finally, Finally. I walked out of Divination with Frederick Longbottom. He was a decent lad but he was like his dad. A bit forgetful, dopey... But all in all a brilliant lad. His dad was a believer in Harry Potter, and Dumbledore. I guess I believe in Dumbledore as well, even if my dad was supposed to kill him...

'Well, well, well who do we have here?' I heard Lysander snigger. 'If it isn't the Potter boys saviour.' I turned around grabbed Lysander and shoved him against the wall, hearing a slight whimper from him.

'Don't you ever talk to me like that again! You hear me?' I shouted at him. He gave a slight nod. 'Remember my family have mastered the killing curse. We don't care if it's illegal. You talk to me like that again. You'll be what I call, a dead man walking.'

'Y-yes, sorry Scorpius!' Lysander said. I then whispered in his ear.

'_Avada Kedarva.' _He flinched. And I laughed then let go and walked away.

* * *

**A.N; So That's The 3rd Chapter Done. I Was Eating Shortbread By The Time This Was Ready To Be Finished. So To Sum This Up If You're Confused. Albus, Has Just Found Out That Rose And Scorpius Are Dating, And Promises To Himself That He Will Stand By Them Whatever The Situation May Be. ****Rose Was Daydreaming About Marrying Scorpius, And When She Frowns And Crosses Out The Last Line (IMAGINATION COMES IN HERE) You Can Tell That Something Bad Is Going To Happen Next To Her And Scorpius.  
Scorpius, Is Beginning To Get Irritated By Every Little Thing And Manages To Threaten His Ex-Bestfriend With His Family's History, E.G. Draco Being A Death Eater, Also Draco Was The One Who Was Supposed To Kill Dumbledore With The Killing Curse. 'Avada Kedarva.' He Threatens To Use That Curse On His Own Best Friend. Obviously Lysanders Going To Try And Get Revenge On Him, But What Will He Try And Will It Work?**

**Anyway I Hope You Enjoy This Story So Far! If You Did, Leave A Review And Maybe An Improvement If You Could? Thank You! :]**


	4. The Devilish Plan

**A.N; So I Now Have A Set Layout For These Notes, This Will Just Be Me Talking, (like you don't talk a lot already, HUSH UP!), humph, About If There Are Any Changes, Like This One; Its Going To Have Different POVs From Different People, ;3 Merp. Soooo, Read it! Enjoyy it! Review it!:3**

* * *

Lysanders POV

I needed to get my way back at him somehow. I mulled over this thought, thinking of every possible way. Then, I had it. It was like a moody bulb on my head, had magically cleaned itself and gave a brighter glow! I smiled to myself, this idea was devilish. I knew I would find out the real reason WHY he was with Rose.

'Lysander, you're smiling! Why?' Jennifer Hill, asked me, her eyes weren't the usual sparkle because of the incident on the Quidditch Pitch that clear sky night.

'I have a plan to get back at Scorpius for what he did to you and me,' I chucked to myself, Jennifer's eyes lit up at once.

'Go on,' She insisted deviously.

'It involves you, you do know how to make a love potion don't you?' I asked critically.

'Umm...Yes!' She quickly replied. I tutted, but she didn't hear it. She was in a sort of trance.

'You'll have to find one, make one, whatever! Then buy some chocolates from Honeydukes when we go to Hogsmead. Put the potion in it. Give them to me and I'll put them on his bed for you. Then we wait, he'll eat one thinking they're from Rose. But they won't be.' I laughed, she snorted. I stopped laughing and looked at her.

'That's really not attractive, is it?' She asked quietly.

'No, and you're apparently Slytherins Top Fox.' I replied honestly.

Her beautiful face withered into a sad lonesome face. I ran over immediatly and hugged her,

'I'm sorry! Jen, forgive me?' I pleaded.

She nodded, crying into my robes. I just held her there. Oh how I wish she didn't fancy that pitiful, pathetic boy Scorpius. I guess she only liked him because he was a Malfoy. Rich and Powerful. She was gorgeous...

'Lysander, you're staring at me, I find it quite disturbing...' Jennifers voice brought me back into reality.

'Oh...Umm..Sorry,' I blushed slightly. She smiled at me.

'Oh, Lysander thank you for always being here for me. Your such a good friend.' She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I promised myself I would keep that kiss in my life forever.

* * *

Jennifers POV

Yes... I guess I did have a crush on Lysander but I wasn't going to admit it! You can't admit to everyone that you're in love with some wizard who has the strangest family ever. Especially one from the family who wrote the Quibbler. I sighed. Urghhh. I was sat on my bed, thinking. I needed to start that Love potion. Psh. Needed to start it. I bought one from Weasly Wizards Whizzes. Brilliant. I bought 5. Just in case. You can never be too careful.

'Jen, I got the chocolates for you!' Patrincy glowered. She was my friend but she was always moody, which put me in a bad mood. _'Cornish_ Pixies' I thought.

'Hey Patrincy, can't you um... lighten up a bit. Your making me feel down.' I murmured. She stared at me.

'First time you've ever said that. Whats gotten into you!?' She frowned. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

'I'll be off to the library then,' Patrincy glowered. I looked at her, curiously. 'Well... Keep this as a secret but I'm meeting up with someone,' She giggled slightly. She looked beautiful when she smiled. Honestly. Her tanned features, black hair with a blue tinge. Her brother was a RavanClaw and she was a Slytherin. Weird but it all depended on what they would turn out to be. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff. But...I guess I'm not cut out to be one. I started sprinkling the love potion onto the chocolates. They say a love potion smells of something that the smeller is attracted to. Mine smelt of... Lysanders aftershave, peaches and buttercup tea... I shook my head.

I wonder what his would smell of... I pondered over this thought while I sprinkled the love potion on every one of the chocolates. I also picked out a dainty pink card, which I charmed to make it smell like Roses. Then I charmed it to do her handwriting. Brilliant I thought.

Taking them down to Lysander in the common room. I handed them over and left him to do the rest of the job.

* * *

**A.N; So All That Happened In This Chapter Was; We Find Out That Lysander And Jennifer Fancy Each Other, We Met Patrincy, Who Is Having Secret Meetings With A Guy, We Don't Know Who This Is. Yet. Lysander Makes Up A Plan To Ruin Scorpius And Rose. Which Means He Knows About Them Two Together. This All Equals Rivilry, Love, Distrust, Loss And Secrets Are Spilled. Review :]**


	5. The Disapproval

**A.N; Okay So I Know This One Has Come Out Later Than The Others But I Had To Plan Out What I Was Writing About Next And Plus I Have Another Story Going On And Had To Sort Out That Story's Next Chapter As Well. Then I Had To Go Through All My Stories To Check That There Was No Spelling Or Punctuation Mistakes. Since I Don't Have A Spelling Corrector. ;/ Anyway, Carrying On. Enjoy And Please Review. Thank You!**

* * *

Roses POV

'_Dear Diary,  
Scorpius and I have spent so much time together. It's just magical. OH! And! I finally got on the Quidditch team. I am a Seeker, which is actually really brilliant! I have never been so happy. Scorpius was there in his animagus form, cheering me on all through tryouts. So that's basically the whole family on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James is a Keeper, Albus is a chaser and I'm a Seeker! Awe, hopefully Lily will be on the team next year. She's joining us next year, aha. It's nearly the end of term. We only have tomorrow left. Which means I don't get to see Scorpius for 2 weeks. I guess that's a downer. Unless, Mum and Dad let me stay for half term. I've never done it before but I'd like to. I'll send her a letter soon.'_

I yawned. It was nearly midnight. How about a midnight snack? I thought in my head and chuckled. I looked in one of the bedside drawers. AHA! Some chocolate. Lovely. I ate it. Lovely chocolate. I decided to go to sleep after filling my tummy with chocolate. I turned off the light with a flick of my wand and settled down to sleep.

* * *

Scorpius' POV

I wasn't going home for half term in hope of Rose also staying. My parents were in bad grounds with each other. Maybe they were going to split up. They were never really meant for each other. Mother was somewhat gentle and father always seemed to have a frown on his face. I don't even get how they fell in love. She wasn't even in his year when they were at Hogwarts. She was a sister to someone in his year though. But father always seemed to have a girl called Pansy Parkinson with him all through Hogwarts. They were together. Mother called her an ugly dog, because she had bullied her sister. My Aunt. I'd met Pansy once when dad went to work at the Ministry. I had gone with him. She worked in the educational department, when dad worked in the department of mysteries. This was because he liked to study these mysteries and wanted to get over his past there. Apparently my Granddad; Lucius, was a Death Eater and had forced my dad to become one too. Basically my whole family were Death Eaters apart from Mother and me. Dad is getting over the fact he was a Death Eater even if his mum, dad and aunt was them.

'Scorpius, Professor Grubhidden wants to see you.' Hilton threw me a quick frown.

I frowned back at him and walked out of the Common Room to Professor Grubhidden's office. Knocking on the cold, dark wood door.

'Come in, Scorpius.' Came a swift, but creaky reply. I pushed the heavy door and stepped inside the room. It was a pretty well lit room. The fire was lit with a cauldron hanging over it. Smoke travelling through the chimney. Many tall and dark wood coloured bookcases stood tall beside the walls. Full of many interesting and mysterious books. I walked silently over to Prof. Grubhidden, watching where I stepped, since I was to be cautious around him. I finally settled down on the most uncomfortable chair ever. I shifted uneasily.

'So Scorpius, I have heard about you and...' He coughed here. 'Rose Weasly.' His face frowned slightly but he continued. 'I hope you will put an end to this nonsense soon. Since neither of your parents will be very pleased at your twos decision, to fall in love. I highly recommend to end it now. Before you both become exposed to each of your families history with each other. She is not someone to be with Malfoy and you know it.' He said promptly. I stared at him then I frowned deeply.

'I'm sorry Professor, but you can't stop two people from being in love with each other. I will not stop loving Rose. For she is everything I wish for, everything I want and everything I need to be happy. I don't care about what my parents think or what her parents think. She is mine, and I will have her. I will grow old with her. I love her. And I don't care what anyone thinks or if anyone disagrees with my actions. I am in control of my thoughts and actions.' I said sternly. He gave me the most venomous look he could muster but I didn't care.

'Your making a bad mistake Malfoy. Your families will disapprove. Highly!'

I stood up at this point and walked out of the room by this point. I was not going to take crap from a professor. She was mine and that was final. I started to walk to the owlry.


	6. Starting To Take Action

**A.N; I Am So Sorry For Not Updating This Story In Ages, I've Just Been Real Busy, Plus My Inspiration Ran Out And Then I Had To Re-Plan Everything And ARGH! I've Just Been Stressed... But It's Going To Be Updated Now... My Inspirations Running Out Though I Need Some Like... Ideas? But Anywhoo! Lets Try And Make This A Worth-While Chapter.**

* * *

Scorpius' POV

'That stupid Professor!' I thought in my mind. He thinks he can control who I am with. I refuse to be with that stupid girl, Jennifer. I know Lysander likes her. I've seen the way he looks at her. His pitch-black pupils dialate. His breathing becomes heavier and the slight pulse in his pale neck starts to get faster. He doesn't want her to be with me. He wants her for himself and he can bloody well have her. I'm sticking with the frizzy haired but beautiful Rose Weasly. She is, as people say, 'The One'. I will marry her someday and we shall have wild haired children! I don't care who tries to tear us apart! She is mine! Speaking of which! I was late for Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs. My eyes widened and I sprinted down the deserted dungeon corridor straight to our slimy common room. Saying the pass word '_Pureblood_' I waltzed in to bump into Lysander and Jennifer whispering to each other.

'Watch it!' Jennifer snarled with a scowl morphed on her face. It shifted suddenly as she realised who it was that she had snapped at. I raised my eyebrows at her.

'I'm so sorry Scorpius! I didn't realise it was you! I'm really sor-' But I cut her off, raising my hand and walking away. She was shocked watching me as I walked away as fast as possible. I liturally leaped into my room, grabbed my stuff, leaped back out of the room, shoved past a gaping Jennifer and a shocked Lysander and ran straight for the Defense Against The Dark Arts Class.

By the time I got there I was puffing heavily. Professor Fozton stopped abruptedly.

'Glad you could actually make the lesson, Malfoy. You're late.'

'I'm sorry Miss, Professor Grubhidden wished to speak to me and then I finally realised I was late for class, I got her as quick as I could!' I pleaded. She nodded and her cold green eyes lingered on me for a moment before she continued with her class. I quickly slid into my seat next to Yasmyn Rosstail. A Hufflepuff. She gave me a breif smile and continued to write notes down. Just then Jennifer and Lysander waltz in without a care and sit with each other. Professor Fozton gave them the filthiest look ever. Jennifer gave a smug smile.

'Lysander, Jennifer. Why are you late?' Professor Fozton glared at them. They sniggered and didn't answer.

'Why don't you just get on with this lesson instead of wasting our times!' Jennifer shot back at her. Her face morphing back into that scowl she gave me earlier. I rolled my eyes and looked towards the ceiling. Why did she have to be so immature? So childish? If she thought this drew me to her, she had another thing coming.

I decided to start day dreaming about meeting Rose this afternoon. And thats what I did all through the morning!

* * *

Rose's POV

_'Dear Diary,  
I'm so glad I have this period to myself. Its taking me most of my time to finish all my homework but, its worth it! I finished it all. Now I get to write in you. A tatty old book that my mum gave me. So I can write my private thoughts in here. Maybe do some revision. Its a beautiful book but really old and nearly falling apart. I guess thats what makes it special to me. Its teal blue velvet covering. Which is still soft to the touch. The little white strings hanging out of it. The yellowed paper which is easy and swift to write on. It was such a beautiful and precious book. The gold coatings for it! Awe, it made me smile._

_I'm meeting Scorpius again at the Quidditch Pitch and we're going for a walk around the Forbidden Forest. Its all actually quite exciting. I just hope he doesn't forget. Wait... What am I on? Of course he won't forget he is the one who planned it after all. I'm such an idiot. I've told all my teachers I won't be in for the lessons and they gave me all the homework I needed and gave me quick breif explanations of what I was missing. I've told the headmistress, Professor McGonagall! That I wouldn't be in and she understood why. I don't know how? But she had a secret smile to her face. I guess the old saying is true. She does have eyes everywhere. Anyway... I should really get going. It's nearly lunch and I can't wait to meet Scorpius again. Feel his skin against my skin. I miss him already.'_

I opened a secret compartment my mum had taught me to make and placed my diary inside it. I was getting excited. I closed the secret compartment. Locked it with a charm and then got up off the bland bed. I then walked out to the main common area, walking straight out of the portrait of the fat lady. Heading for the Quidditch Pitch.

When I finally got to the Quidditch Pitch, I morphed into my Animagus, A Red Fox. Then went back to hide in the Shadows. Waiting patiently for Scorpius. After around half-an-hour... I fell asleep.

* * *

Scorpius' POV

I rushed to the common room. I was so late. Stupid teacher giving me a detention. Now I'm really late. Rose has probably left! ARGHH! I rushed into my room. Shoving my books down. I was about to run out when... I caught a glimpse of something on my bed... Some chocolates? I went over to them and decided to find out who they were from. Turns out they were from Rose? How strange? I decided to taste one to see how they were. As soon as I opened the box, I smelt Rose's perfume. Beautiful. I popped a heart shaped one with a pink zig-zag across it into my watering mouth. And it tasted beautiful. The strawberry juice trickled down my throat making my mouth water. I then fell into a unconcious sleep...

* * *

**Ooooo! Do Ya Think Jennifer And Lysander Have Worked Their Magic? The Next Chappers Will Probably Be Lysanders And Jennifers POV Again! Anyway! Sorry Again For The Delay Of This Chapter. I've Been Busy! I Hope You Enjoyed It! Don't Forget To Review!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
